The Best Years Of Our Lives
by seattlegirl425
Summary: Mike and Connie have a lot to look forward to marriage, kids, and a happy life. There will be some bumps in the road but they’re ready for the best years of their lives. (Kinda takes place in my other fanfics about Cutterosa)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting Married

Connie looked in the mirror admiring herself. She was getting married to the love of her life, Mike Cutter. She couldn't stop thinking about being married and being 3 months pregnant, she couldn't stop thinking about that her and Mike were having a girl, they kept thinking about their daughter the past few months the day they found out they were having a girl they felt excited at the least, they were nervous about being pregnant but excited.

"This is going to be the best years of our lives, 2012 we're getting married, in 6 more months we're going to be a family. What's next in the best years of our lives?" Connie said to herself

Mike was in the next room and said

"This is going to be the best years of our lives. Getting married, having a family, I get to be the father to my child that I never had. I wanted that father when I was younger and I hope to be that way with my children and my wife"

Mike and Connie both said what the best years of our lives. In unison. They knew they were headed for the best years of their lives, marriage, kids, playfully arguing when their baby would say "mama" or "dada" growing old and growing gray hair until they joke about which kid gave them the gray hair. They just thought of the best years of their lives.

"Ready for this?" Jack asked Mike

"I was ready before this day actually I was ready to marry her the first time I met her, I know that sounds crazy but it's the way I feel about her"

"I was the same way about Claire and then I lost her. Mike if I can give you one piece advice it would be don't let her go, you won the lottery with her"

"I will never let her go"

Mike walked down the aisle where he was next to the beach, it was a perfect sunny warm summer day, he couldn't stop thinking about Connie and the best years of their lives. He then looked at his beautiful bride and thought he was so lucky to have found her, he never thought he would find someone as beautiful, smart like Connie, he thought he had to look forever but he found her. She then came up to him and he said

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, you look great too"

"I'm trying not to cry because you're so beautiful, I think this will be me when our daughter is born"

"You're a softie"

"Yeah I am"

The minister looked at Mike and Connie and the audience and said

"You may be seated. Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mike and Connie. The wanted to celebrate their love for each other in front of all of you who loved them and supported them all the way. It's too late for anyone to object with this wedding taking place because Connie said so and she's 3 months pregnant"

The audience chuckled and then the minister said

"So the bride and groom will perform their vows, Mike ready for this?"

"Yes, Connie all my life I was looking for somebody who I wanted to spend my life with. Before you came a long I was waiting for that chapter where I found someone that I wanted to spend my life with. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You gave me everything I ever wanted, you gave my life new meaning, you gave me a daughter which I'm greatful for. I can't wait for the years ahead because this is going to be the best years of my life. I love you so much"

The minister looked at Connie and said

"Ready Connie"

She looked at Mike and said

"Absolutely. Mike, all my life I wanted someone like you to come into my life. I was unlucky a couple of times trying to find that guy I wanted to spend my life with and then I found you. You're the one I have always wanted to be with. You've given me everything I have always wanted, you, our daughter, our amazing life together. You're always there for me and whenever I'm sad you're always there. I'm so scared for the future but this is going to be the best years of our lives"

Mike looked at Connie and then the minister said

"Ready for the other part of the vows Mike?"

"Yes"

"Repeat after me, I Mike"

"I Mike"

"Take you Connie"

"Take you Connie"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For richer or for poorer"

"For richer or for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part"

The minister then looked at Connie and said

"Ready Connie?"

"Absolutely"

"Repeat after me, I Connie"

"I Connie"

"Take you Mike"

"Take you Mike"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"For richer or for poorer"

"For richer or for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part"

The minister then looked at Mike and said

"Mike do you take Connie as your wife?"

"I do"

And then the minister said

"Connie do you take Mike as your husband?"

"I do"

Then the minister said in excitement

"It gives me great pleasure to say that I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mike you may kiss your bride"

Mike put his arm around her and kissed her then the minister said

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cutter"

Mike and Connie then walked down the isle and then Mike said

"Ready to start the best years of our lives?"

Connie looked at Mike and said

"Do you need to ask me again? My answer will be absolutely"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh Baby!

Mike and Connie were laying on the couch watching their favorite movie "Mamma Mia" she then felt a kick and placed Mike's hand on her belly she then looked at him and said

"Our girls gonna be a dancer"

"She might be a volleyball player but it's open to debate"

"I'm 38 weeks a long so it could happen today, tomorrow, next week"

"I'm trying to stay calm here, but we have 3 names picked out and we don't have an exact name picked out"

"So here are our choices Olivia Jane, Alexandra Lynn, Jacqueline Marie. I'm personally leaning towards Jacqueline because I love that name and that fits our daughter unless you say otherwise"

"I actually thought Jacqueline was a great name for our daughter and we would call her Jackie"

"We agree on so many stuff together, that's why we're great being married together"

"So when and if we have a son we're naming him Michael Jr right?"

"We'll see when the time comes"

1 week later*

Mike and Connie went to bed and went to sleep fast. Then at 4:30 am Connie woke up to the bed wet and woke Mike up and said

"Mike my water broke"

"Your water broke?"

"My water broke, the smell is absolutely disgusting and I feel like I wet the bed"

"What's the plan? please tell me the plan"

"Get the bags that are packed on the couch get dressed in your clothes and just take me to the hospital in my pajamas, take me to the car and drive us to the hospital. I'm ready for all of this"

"You're amazing, I hope you know that"

"I do. I have you and you're pretty amazing"

"I don't want to have our daughter in our house so maybe we should go to the hospital right now"

Mike got dressed fast and then walked Connie out slowly with two duffel bags around him they got into the car with the car seat installed perfectly in the car and drove off to the hospital. Connie looked at Mike and said

"So are you nervous?"

"Well yeah kind of, I don't want you to break my hand I brought mad libs to keep us company because you're not in a lot of pain, later you will be"

"You will be there every hour when we're in the hospital?"

"Absolutely, for both of my girls. I'm going to be there every second, I'll sleep on the chair which will hurt my back but it will be worth every second"

Mike and Connie pulled into the hospital parking lot. Mike was able to get those two duffel bags around his arm and walk himself and Connie into the hospital and for Connie to get checked in. Connie looked at the desk and said

"I need to check in. My water broke"

The nurse at the desk said

"Of course, I'm going to get you a wheelchair and we're going to room 128. Your husband needs to sign some paperwork. I'll take your guys stuff to your room"

Connie was wheeled away in the wheelchair and she looked at Mike and said

"Room 128, I know you will be there as fast as you can"

Mike finished the paperwork and ran fast to room 128, he then looked at Connie and the nurse said

"Good news, you guys are going to be parents today. She's 3 centimeters dialated right now. Doctor Caine will be here to check on you. She's already on pitocin so we'll have the baby later today or tonight"

"That's great" Mike said

The nurse then left the room and Mike turned on Today he looked at Connie and said

"I'm looking forward to all of these sleepless nights together and raising our daughter together not apart"

"Me too Mike, I'm ready for all of that"

"We just have to sit here and wait"

"I don't know what to do"

"I brought a crossword puzzle just to kill time"

A person came by the hospital door and knocked the door twice. She then came in and Connie said

"Dr. Caine"

"Hi Connie, I saw that the nurse checked you in so I'm checking in. You're on pitocin now and it's going to go up every hour. I'm going to check and see how much you dilated at"

Doctor Caine looked at Connie's cervix and said

"You're still at 3 centimeters. Labor could take all day. You can have your epidural when you're at 7 centimeters. You're doing great, just relax the nurse will get you some ice chips"

Doctor Caine left the room and Connie looked at Mike and said

"Nothing to be scared of right?"

"Right, I'm right here all day and all night. We'll do a crossword puzzle together until you tell me to shut up or you throw that crossword puzzle book across the room"

"That will be when my labor is more intense and I need the epidural. Let's do the crossword together"

"Okay 1 across, he's won 3 oscars for acting his last name is Nicholson"

"Jack"

"Great job. Just got to wait. Next clue 1 down 7 letters it's kinda of like a hot tub but it's in a spa"

"Jaccuzi...ow that hurt"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Get Doctor Caine to check, it hurts"

"Okay, you're going to be okay, just breathe"

Mike buzzed in Doctor Caine and Doctor Caine walked in looked at Connie's cervix and said

"You're at 3.5 centimeters you're almost at 4 centimeters. You're doing great just a few more centimeters and you can get the epidural"

"Okay"

"Don't worry Connie, you'll be there pushing out your daughter in no time"

"Okay I'll see you later Doctor Caine"

2 hours later*

Connie's labor was more intense but she was putting on a brave face through it all. She was 4.5 centimeters dilated she was in labor for more than 7 hours. She kept thinking about getting the epidural when she was at 7 centimeters. Mike was outside calling family members and knew that he had to be in the delivery room at any second. He was able to get coffee and some more ice chips. He thought back to the day when Connie told him she was pregnant and then when he found out he was having a daughter. Connie's sister Carina came and was in the delivery room with her when Mike was making calls, then Mike's Mom came as fast as she could from New Jersey to the hospital that her granddaughter was going to be born in. Mike went to the hospital room and Connie's sister Carina went into the waiting room. Connie looked at Mike and said

"It's painful"

"I bet, I called all of our family members. My mom came a few minutes ago"

"Doctor Caine came in I'm almost at 5 centimeters I'm feeling sharp pain"

"You just got to breathe"

"Carina brought me a hot blanket because she told me when she was in labor and got an epidural she kept shivering and feeling nauseous that her husband brought a hot blanket"

"Carina's going to be an amazing Aunt"

"She is. Oh my god it's starting to hurt now, Ow, it hurts Mike. Please come here, it hurts so badly" Connie started to say in tears

"It's going to be okay, Dr. Caine is going to be here soon to check on you" Mike said while he was sitting near her bed with Connie's head sobbing on his arm

"It hurts Mike, I just want her out"

"I know it hurts, she's going to be here before you know it you're going to be okay"

Dr. Caine walked into the delivery room and checked Connie's cervix again Dr. Caine then said

"You're at 5 centimeters, 2 more centimeters you'll get the epidural, you're almost there"

Dr. Caine left the room and Connie tried to relax, the pain hurt a lot, she wanted more than anything to give birth at this moment but she had to wait. It took more than an hour for her to get at 6.5 centimeters she would tell Mike how bad the contractions hurt. It was soon 2:36pm when she was finally at 7 centimeters and ready to get the epidural. Dr. Caine came into the hospital room and Connie turned away before she saw the needle, Dr. Caine looked at Mike and said

"Just hold on to her where she is sitting so she doesn't see the needle"

"Okay"

Connie couldn't stop crying Mike looked at her held her and said

"Connie, Connie, it's going to be alright. You're going to be fine. Soon you'll give birth to her and I'll be here"

Soon it was 4:48pm Connie thought she was in labor for the whole day but in truth she was in labor for more than 13 hours. She was at 8 centimeters and she thought that 2 more centimeters that her pregnancy would be over and she would meet her daughter. She started to feel nauseous and Mike looked at her and said

"You're going to be okay, I'm right here"

"I'm scared Mike"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of giving birth" she said in tears

"Hey, you're going to be okay. You're fierce, stubborn and you're strong. Both of my girls are strong. I promised you that I will be here. You're going to be fine"

"You did promise me and I'm stuck with you"

"Well you're stuck with me, forever"

2 hours went by fast and she was at 9 centimeters she was thinking she was going to get there and the pregnancy would be over with and done. An hour later she was at 9.5 centimeters and the Dr. Caine said

"In half an hour I will check if you're at 10 centimeters, then you're going to give birth"

"Okay"

It was finally 8:17pm Dr. Caine came into the room again and said

"You're finally at 10 centimeters. We're getting ready for you to start pushing. The nurse right here Taylor is going to hold your right leg and Mike's going to hold your left leg. Are you ready?"

"Yes but I'm scared"

"You're going to do great at this. So every time you push Mike's going to count and once you hear the number 10, you're going to relax and then you're going to push again"

Connie looked at Mike and said

"Let's do this"

"Okay ready" Dr. Caine said

"Let's go"

"Okay get ready to push, push I can see the head a bit" Dr. Caine said

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Relax" Mike said

"Relax for a bit you're doing great" Dr. Caine said

For the past few minutes Connie could only here counting, push as hard as you can and that she was doing good. The next push Dr. Caine said

"You got the head out, now her body needs to come out, push as hard as you can"

"Push you're doing great you're almost there" Mike said

"Connie, she's almost here. Give me one last good push and she'll be here"

Connie gave one more last push then she heard a soft cry and Dr. Caine said

"Great job Momma, February 17th 2013 you'll never forget this day"

"Let me meet her"

"Sure" Dr. Caine said putting Connie and Mike's daughter on a towel on her chest and the Dr. Caine said "Mike are you ready to cut the cord?"

"Yes, I'm so nervous"

"Don't be, here's the scissors and cut here"

Mike cut the cord after being nervous, he looked at Connie and she said

"You're still signing the birth certificate"

"I knew you were going to remind me about that"

"I can't believe she's here"

"I'm already looking forward to this other adventure in our lives"

Connie looked at her newborn daughter and said

"Hi Jackie, I can't believe you're here with us. I was waiting for this moment for 9 months. I'm guessing you're going to be daddy's little girl and I should let him hold you"

Connie handed Jackie over to Mike. Mike looked at what he and Connie created. There beautiful, gorgeous daughter who was obviously going to be daddy's little girl. Jackie's little hand grabbed on to Mike's finger and Mike said

"Thank you for the best gift ever, I'm lucky to have both of you as my girls. You did great. We did great"

"Of course we did great, we make great babies together"

"I love you Connie"

"I love you too Mike"

Mike then kissed Connie while he sat next to her on the bed. They were ready for late nights, arguing about who was going to feed Jackie, who was going to do the next diaper change. They were ready to start a family and raise there kids and be the best parents they could be for a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Furry Family Member

8 months later*

Mike came home from a long day at work. He always knew Connie was the first one home she would always be on the couch watching tv while feeding Jackie. He walked into the door and Connie said

"How's the best lawyer in all of Manhattan doing after a long day at work?"

"Good, and how's the best federal prosecutor in Manhattan doing?"

"Well tired, your mom's more tired than me she went down stairs and just fell asleep on her bed haven't woken her up"

"Don't do that" Mike said before kissing Connie's forehead "She watches Jackie all day out of the love of her heart for us and the only thing we need to do after she's done with her nap is give her dinner"

"I'll make dinner if you put Jackie down for her nap and we can talk about your day, my day and why our daughter drinks like a lawyer and why she obviously can't wait for you to come home"

"Okay, I know you were joking about our daughter drinks like a lawyer because you're funny"

Connie put Jackie in Mike's arms he then walked her down to the nursery next to Connie and Mike's room. Mike then walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and then Connie said

"So your mom and I were talking today"

"You and my mom were talking?" Mike then said

"Yeah she likes having a daughter and wanted to talk to me well we both wanted to talk with each other and she was telling me how you had a dog growing up"

"Aw she told you about my childhood dog named Fonzie?"

"Why was your dog named Fonzie?"

"Ask my mom, she's a huge fan of happy days"

"So she suggested that we get a family dog for Jackie because she wants to see Jackie have a dog that loves her and both of us, so I agreed with her and I think it's a good idea because Jackie's 8 months old already"

"So when do you want to go to an animal shelter?"

"This Saturday"

"You really want to go this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I already figured out the best dog for us"

"What kind of dog?"

"A Golden Retriever or a Yellow Lab"

"But a friendly dog?"

"Absolutely, we would never get a mean dog"

"Our dog would possibly sleep in our room or Jackie's room"

"Well our dog would be the family dog" Connie said laughing

a couple of days later*

Mike drove himself and Connie to the animal shelter, Mike looked at Connie and said

"So we're getting a dog today"

"Yeah"

"A fury family member?"

"Yes"

"Soon one day it's going to be expanding on to the family"

"Not until Jackie's two"

"I know, you reminded me of that when you were in labor"

"You're funny"

Mike then parked at the animal shelter. After they parked they got out of the car and walked into the shelter. They went up to the front desk and Connie said

"Hi we want to adopt a dog"

"Yes want to look at the dogs we have?"

"Yes"

Mike and Connie then walked into the shelter of dogs that they had, the receptionist then asked

"So why do you want to adopt a dog?"

"Well we both had a dog as a pet growing up and we had a daughter 8 months ago and we figured it's a great time to get a dog so our family could have a family dog"

"That's absolutely great. What kind of dog do you want?"

"A yellow lab"

"We have a yellow lab back here, her name is Bailey want to meet her?"

"Absolutely"

The receptionist then unlocked the lock and Bailey walked out of the shelter and rubbed her nose around Connie, Bailey then walked over to Mike and rubbed against his leg Mike then said

"I think this is our dog"

"I think this is absolutely our dog"

The receptionist then got the adoption paperwork ready. After Mike and Connie finished the paperwork they then were so excited to bring their new dog home. They then got home and the first thing Bailey did when she got home was sniff around the house. She then laid in front of Jackie's crib, she would never get up until it was time for dinner. Bailey would lay in front of Jackie's crib all day and all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here We Go Again

2 years later*

"Wow I can't believe it" Mike said looking at an ultrasound screen with two eggs shown in the ultrasound

"Me neither" Connie said

"Congrats, you guys are ten weeks along with twins"

Connie already new she was pregnant way before the ultrasound. She already knew that it was time to have more kids knowing that Jackie was old enough to know that she was going to have a little brother or sister. But it was a big surprise when Mike and Connie found out they were having twins. They didn't know what to think.

It all started 10 weeks ago when Connie found out she was pregnant. She got really bad morning sickness the Monday before work, she then called work and bought 4 pregnancy tests and scheduled a doctors appointment. Little did she know that all 4 pregnancy tests would come back positive and at the doctors appointment it was confirmed by the doctor that she was pregnant. She then ran to the courthouse while her husband was in the middle of a trial, when court was finished for the day Mike walked up to her and said

"I thought you had the stomach flu you really shouldn't be here because you could give the stomach flu to someone"

"Well I kinda need to tell you something, I don't have the stomach flu"

"Which means"

"I'm pregnant Mike, I don't have the stomach flu, it's just morning sickness"

"Oh my god" Mike said and then he kissed Connie on the lips "we're going to have another baby"

"Yeah, I already told your mom and Jackie. Jackie was telling me she was going to be a big sister"

"Well she must be excited. When is your next appointment?"

"2 weeks"

"I'm coming"

"I know you will"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saving Her and Our Children

Mike and Connie's house was filled with pink and blue clothes. They were getting ready for their twins to arrive. Connie was 34 weeks along, she was ready for the day to come when she wasn't pregnant. However this day would turn out to be unexpected. It started with a simple phone call in the morning. The caller announced something that would forever change their lives. Mike picked up the phone and said

"Hello"

"Hi is this Mr. Cutter?"

"Yes"

"I would like to let you know that Marcus Woll has been released from prison. There is a restraining order in place"

"Okay thank you"

Mike hung up the phone, Connie then woke up and she said

"What was that?"

"Marcus Woll has been released from prison. Don't worry there is a restraining order against him, if he tries to get in here I have a gun in our safe"

"What if it's not?" Connie said sobbing

"Hey, look at me" Mike said with his hands on Connie's face "I will protect you and my family at all costs, if something happens I'll call the police as fast as I can"

"Okay, I hold you to that"

4 hours later*

"So that peanut butter jelly sandwich was great huh Jackie?"

"It was delicious mommy"

"Well your hands are sticky, you should go to the bathroom to wash your hands, Daddy will go with you"

"Yes I will, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I'll scream for you if I have to"

Mike and Jackie then walked to the bathroom, Jackie washed her hands and Mike asked Jackie

"So are you ready for little Mikey and Olivia to come?"

"Yes, I'm so ready"

Then Jackie and Mike heard a loud crash through their window and then heard a loud voice that Mike and Connie would never forget

"Hey Connie, I couldn't get over you"

Mike then looked at Jackie and said

"Jackie go to your room now. Lock the door by turning the lock up and then wait in there until I come and get you. Bailey is down stairs with grandma"

Jackie then ran into her room and locked the bedroom door. Mike then walked into his room and got a gun out of the safe, he then called the police fastly and then he walked into the living room and saw Marcus Woll's arms around Connie holding a gun on Connie's head while Connie was sobbing and then Mike holding his gun near Marcus said

"Marcus, you need to leave. We have a restraining order against you. I want you to let go my wife, she's pregnant with my twins and my three year old daughter is in the house with her grandmother. I want you to go now, I have called the police, they're on there way"

"No I'm not leaving"

"Marcus let go my wife. My daughter needs her mother and my unborn daughter and unborn son need their mother. Just let her go"

"Fine I'll let her go if you put down your gun"

"I'll put down my gun, you shouldn't hold 5 people in this place hostage, you're better than that Marcus"

"Don't try playing hostage negotiator with me, you can have your wife"

Connie then walked to Mike sobbing Marcus then screamed

"This is unfair, you guys are married when it should've been me and Connie, we could've had kids together a marriage"

"Marcus I never loved you" Connie said crying

Marcus then shot at a wall missing Mike. Connie then collapsed with pain. Mike looked at Marcus and then said

"The police are here. Now my wife has to go to the hospital, she's having our babies early. Get out of our lives. For good"

Marcus was then escorted out in handcuffs with a police officer putting him in the police car. Connie started breathing heavily and crying then Connie looked at Mike and said

"Mike, they're coming early my water broke"

"It's going to be okay, we'll be in the hospital before you know it. The stretcher is going to come in and get you"

Mike's Mom ran up the stairs from her basement apartment and she said

"Mike what happened?"

"Somebody broke into our house who Connie and I know who's bad and shot a gun in our wall and then Connie collapsed and now she's going into labor. Jackie's in her room, I told her to wait in her room until that guy went away. I'll Go put our gun in my safe, and I'll get Jackie out of her room and take her to the basement apartment. The emt's are coming in here. I'll go unlock the door tell them I'm coming fast"

Mike fastly put the gun for emergencies in his safe, he then knocked on Jackie's door and told her it was safe to get out of her room. Then Mike ran to Connie's side as she was being wheeled away to the ambulance. A lot of things were going on in his mind, why did Marcus Woll break into his house and why did Connie collapse. All those things he thought about during the ambulance ride to the hospital, he also was worrying that the twins and Connie would be okay. The ambulance ride was fast and they were finally at the hospital. Connie was getting pitocin in her and then she felt really bad pain. Her Doctor, Dr. Caine told both Mike and Connie that the twins were breached and Connie was going to get a c-section. Connie didn't like the fact that she would have to get a c-section but all she wanted was the twins to be okay. She was thankful enough that Marcus didn't get to her daughter and she was thankful that Mike didn't die, she looked at Mike and said

"I'll scream if the c-section hurts"

"I know you will but you're brave, you're a fighter who is incredibly smart, stubborn and beautiful. I love you Connie" Mike said and then he kissed Connie's forehead

"I'm brave because of our children, they mean the world to me"

Dr. Caine later walked into the room and then said

"We're all prepped for the c-section, we want both of you guys to get scrubs and hair nets on and then we're going to roll you into the surgery room. There is a waiting room above for three people to come and wait. Your c-section will take place in an hour"

Mike and Connie called Alex, Olivia and Connie's sister Carina to come in the waiting room to see the c-section, they all came before the c-section and waited in the waiting room. Connie was wheeled in fast into the surgery room, she then was placed under anesthesia and looked at Mike the entire time. Doctor Caine looked at Connie and said

"Connie this is going to be painful but don't move stay still. Ready?"

"Yeah"

Dr.Caine then cut around Connie's skin and then Connie screamed and cried and said

"It hurts. It hurts so badly"

"You're doing great Connie, just breathe. I'm right here" Mike said

"Baby #1 is here and it's a boy" Dr. Caine said

"Hi Mikey" Connie said in a exhausted tone while she saw her baby boy crying

Then a couple of minutes later, Dr. Caine looked at Connie and Mike and said

"Baby #2 is here and it's a girl"

"Hi Olivia" Connie said while she saw her baby girl crying

Dr. Caine then looked at Mike and Connie and said

"They're going into NICU, we want them to learn how to breathe by a vintilator and then you guys can visit them. Both babies are doing fine, Mikey weighs 4 pounds 8 ounces and Olivia weighs 5 pounds 2 ounces. You're going to be in your hospital room in no time, we just need to staple your incession up and the staples will be taken out after a day or so"

After Connie got stapled up, she was wheeled into her hospital room. Olivia, Alex and Carina then walked into Connie's hospital room with an exhausted but relieved Connie. Alex then asked Connie

"So does a c-section really hurt?"

"Yeah, I thought I was going to cry a lot but I screamed and cried. I'm just thankful that the Mikey and Olivia are in NICU"

"I took a picture of Mikey Olivia being born and all I could think of is how lucky all 5 of you are that Mikey, Olivia and Connie survived all of this, a house break in, a collapse, and now they're here. Alive and healthy"

"That c-section hurt like hell but I want to see the twins, I'll walk or take a wheelchair to do see them in NICU"

"I'll go ask the doctor if it's okay that you see them. I'll get a wheelchair" Mike said

Alex, Olivia and Connie's sister Carina left a few minutes later. Then Dr. Caine came into Connie's hospital room and told Connie and Mike some good news, Dr. Caine looked at Connie and said

"Good news, you guys can finally see them, they're doing great. We'll bring in a wheelchair so you Connie don't have to walk a lot"

"Great thanks Dr.Caine"

Mike brought in the wheelchair and Connie walked and then sat on the wheelchair. They then went to NICU to see their twins. Connie picked up Olivia and said

"She's so gorgeous"

"I can't believe she's here and Mikey's here. I was really scared about them"

"My little Ollie is a fighter. Just like me and her role model is Olivia the best lieutenant in the NYPD, do you want to hold her?"

"Of course. I want to see my little Ollie too"

Mike picked up Olivia from Connie's arms. Connie then picked up Mikey and said

"He's so much like you Mike"

"How so?"

"He's attached to me, I think he's going to be a total momma's boy like you"

"He is"

"Speaking of your mom, when did she say she's bringing her and Jackie?"

"In an hour, she's been texting me saying that Jackie's too excited to meet them"

"I wish we could take Mikey and Olivia home, but they need to grow stronger. I'm picturing the day when we bring them home and we're really busy"

"I know what that's going to be like"

Mike and Connie began to imagine what the next few months of two babies would be like. A lot of stress, tears but it would be worth it. An hour later Mike's mom and Jackie showed up to the NICU and Jackie ran up to Mike and said

"Daddy"

"Hi sweetheart, ready to meet little Ollie?"

"Yes"

Mike had Olivia in one arm and Jackie sitting in his lap and he said

"Little Ollie is always going to be there for you. Sure when you are teens I might have to pull you guys apart when you get into an argument. I know that you love her more than anything"

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever. I'm going to read to her and Mikey everyday"

"You're going to be terrific at being a big sister sweetie, you should go see mommy and meet Mikey"

Jackie walked over to Connie and sat in her lap. After Jackie sat in Connie's lap she looked at Jackie and said

"Be careful of my belly I just had surgery to get the twins out"

"Okay Mommy"

"This is Mikey, he's going to be the one who's going to hit a growth spurt when you guys are older, he's also going to be annoying but you'll love him"

"He's going to be taller than me?"

"Hate to break it to you, but you aren't going to be taller than him forever"

"Oh great"

"I know that's terrible news"

"It is"

Mike, Connie and Jackie all set in NICU until Jackie got tired and then she went home to get some sleep. All Mike could think of is how his family was safe and how his beautiful daughter Olivia Jane "Ollie" Cutter was and how his son who became Michael "Mikey" Cutter Jr became the next one in the family to share his fathers name. It took a lot to not think about how Marcus Woll could've hurt his newborn daughter and son, he thought about how his daughter and son were fighters and weren't going to leave their parents who loved them so much.

1 month later*

Connie woke up the morning and she couldn't stop smiling. She looked at Mike and said

"We get to take the twins home today"

"I know I'm super excited"

"I'm going to get some coffee and doughnuts, I'll see you later. By the way, we're going to the hospital at 11:00AM to get the twins and they'll be discharged"

"I'll see you later, I love you so much"

"I love you more"

Connie went and grabbed coffee and doughnuts and came right home. The family got to eat breakfast and talk about how excited they were to bring the twins home.

11:00AM came by really fast and the twins were finally discharged from the hospital. All Mike and Connie thought when taking them home was how lucky they were to have 3 children who were going to grow up in a really supportive household.

 **A/N: the nickname Ollie was totally made up in my mind, thought it would be adorable that Mike, Connie and Jackie would call her that. Also Mikey was a name the family could call him instead of Mike jr and it's a cute twist on the name Michael. Many more chapters are being written and soon published:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Devastating Loss

"I can't believe it" Connie said in tears in the hospital room

"I really wanted that baby even though it was a total surprise" Mike said crying

The day started like any normal day. Jackie was reading to Mikey and Olivia and was telling them about how friendly there dog was. Jackie was really smart for a girl her age, she then saw Connie walking in pain and then Jackie said

"Mommy are you alright?"

"No I'm in pain, Mike I need to go to the emergency room. Tell your mom to watch the kids"

"Okay we'll be at the emergency room before you know it. My mom is walking up here to watch the kids"

Mike and Connie walked to the car and drove to the hospital. She was admitted right away. The doctor took a blood pregnancy test and then the doctor gave some news that she was pregnant again, a total surprise but they were going to raise a great family even though this pregnancy was a surprise. Then a few hours later the room went silent and life was changed after Connie bled in the ER bathroom when she had to pee, she knew immediately that she miscarried a new family member, she thought the baby would be a boy and named Joshua, that dream of having another child went up in smoke but she knew it would take time to heal from this tragedy. Connie was in tears when she heard the words she would never forget

"Mrs. Cutter?" The ER Doctor said

"Yes"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about your pregnancy. You were 13 weeks pregnant but you suffered a miscarriage which was confirmed after you paged me. I'm super sorry for your guy's loss. Miscarriage is difficult to grieve over but it's not the ending it's just a setback there is always adoption or surrogacy"

"We need some time alone please"

"Take all the time you need"

Mike looked at Connie with tears in his eyes and Connie said

"I can't believe it, I really wanted that baby even though it was a surprise"

"I really wanted that baby"

"I know you did. I wanted the baby too. I'm just so sad about this"

"I know you are. But this is just a bump in the road. We have to be strong for those 3 kids who we give so much love to. We have so many people who will support us, Both of our mom's, Jack, Alex, Casey, Liv, Amanda, Fin I couldn name everyone who supports us. We're going to get through this"

"I know we're, there is a child out there up for adoption that wants us to adopt him"

"We'll make that child happy when we adopt him, we're such good parents who will get out of this situation"

"We'll get out of this situation together. It will take some time but we're a team and it's going to be okay"

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:Chapter title is also an SVU episode name. So where does this leave Cutterosa? Do they adopt a child or do they not adopt a child. Find out in the next chapter**


End file.
